There is a market desire for toys wherein there is some element of surprise in terms of what toy a user will end up with upon purchase. An example of such a toy is the Hatchimals line of products made and sold by Spin Master Ltd. There is also a desire for toys that release themselves from the housings in which they reside, which in some instances lends an air of reality to the toy, whether or not the user knows which toy they are getting.